


Captain America: The Shining City Upon a Hill

by srogersjbarnes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, M/M, Senator Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srogersjbarnes/pseuds/srogersjbarnes
Summary: After losing his wife, Peggy, in an assassination attempt against him two years ago, Steve Rogers has made it his goal to be the best father possible for his young son, James, and to make a difference beyond the battlefield. Steve thinks he can finally focus on the noble work of helping all Americans after being elected as the Senator from New York when he is quickly derailed by a ghost of his past.James Pierce, the appointed Senator from Alaska, wears the face of Steve's childhood best friend. But that is where the similarities ended. While Bucky was animated, James is silent. While Bucky always smiled, James scowls at all times. Yet, Steve cannot help but be drawn to the face that frequents his happiest memories and darkest nightmares. And as Steve spends more time with man, he finds that the man has a mysterious, unspeakable past...Who is James Pierce? What happened to Bucky? And why can't he suppress the immense yearn and thunderous pounding of his heart?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 23





	1. The One Where Steve Meets a Familiar Stranger from His Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody,
> 
> This story aims to portray a realistic political story that you could imagine watching on the TV screen in the real world. It will be mundane at times (definitely no aliens nor murderous AIs nor superpowers), but that is the point.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \- srogerjbarnes 2020-11-21

_ALASKAN GOVERNOR TO APPOINT JAMES PIERCE TO KRUGER'S SEAT_

_Late Senator Died in Tragic Helicopter Crash Last Week_

_Washington D.C. (The Capitol Hill) December 15, 2009 - The junior Senator from Alaska and his wife were among seven people killed in a helicopter crash at Tordrillo Mountain last week._

_Senator Kruger and his wife, according to the flight manifest, were on a heli-skiing trip up the mountain when the helicopter crashed. County Sheriff John Harder said in a news conference that there were no survivors. The Federal Aviation Administration was on the scene and will work with the National Transportation Safety Board to investigate the cause of the crash. Given the terrain and condition of the crash site, the recovery effort is expected to take up to several days. After the recovery is complete, the identification process can begin._

_In a statement, Governor Rumlow (R) expressed his deepest condolences to the tragedy and promised a thorough investigation of the incident. He also announced that he will be appointing James Pierce, nephew of the Secretary of Defense Alexander Pierce, for the vacant seat._

_Despite being in the Democratic cabinet, Alexander Pierce is a life-long Independent who largely steered clear from partisan politics, a stance that garnered rare bipartisan support in this increasingly polarized political scene. His nephew, a decorated Iraq War veteran, had largely lived outside the political realm. Most are speculating whether his son will emulate his uncle's bipartisanship or chart his own path._

_At the ages of 30 and 31, Steve Rogers and James Pierce will become two of the youngest Senators to ever serve in the U.S. Senate._

_Pierce's seat will be up for election in the regular 2012 cycle._

* * *

\- December 22, 2009 -

"The Winter Soldier? Really?" Sam scoffed as he watched Sean Hannity continue to heap praises on the latest addition to the U.S. Senate. "And no. No one calls him that. It's only you and your pathetic attempt to create a Republican version of 'Captain America'! Well, guess what, Hannity. There's only one Captain America, and he is not yours."

While Sam continued to rant at the television, Steve tried to focus on the stacks of documents in front of him. The staff during orientation told him these were to aid him with taking on the role of a U.S. senator. But much like everything in D.C., it seems, the work was never done properly. Lawmakers who never make laws, a government that does not govern, and well, the orientation documents that only disorients the freshman Senator.

"Urgh, I have to give it to him. He is one handsome son of a gun," Sam grunted. "And I can definitely see that broody, mysterious angle working for him."

Steve turned away from his documents to look at the television, however, Sam had already changed the channel back to ABC.

"Since you've been talking so incessantly about him for the past hour, please enlighten me with what you know about this...uh... Winter Soldier?"

"Only that he is a war veteran and most importantly, Alexander Pierce's nephew," Sam said as sat down on the couch beside Steve. "But that's all you really need to know, really. The Pierces are practically political royalties in Alaska, much like the Kennedys and Bushes. And since he is a Pierce, I'd suggest you not to go anywhere near him."

"And why is that?"

"Listen to me, Steve," Sam said. "I know you want to see the best in someone. But Alexander Pierce is a completely different monster. How can a Senator who is more staunchly right-wing than anyone in the history of our country somehow manage to be viewed as the most independent-minded by voters. And now, he has even made his way into becoming the Secretary of Defence under a Democratic president?! This is not normal politics. There is something that runs much deeper than what meets the eye, and I bet his nephew is no better."

Steve looked up at the clock and saw it was well past four. "Well, that's enough paperwork for one day." Slapping down a thick wad of paper with a thud, he stretched before walking towards the coat hanger. "I think I'm going to head to the airport."

"Did you even listen to a word I said?" Sam huffed in annoyance.

"Merry Christmas," Steve smiled as he waved goodbye. "And say hi to your parents for me."

"Don't forget to give James my present!" Steve heard Sam shout just before the office door slammed shut behind him.

Walking through the Capitol and exchanging greetings with every staff and guard, Steve finally emerged from the rotunda and into the damp, frigid air of Washington D.C. Wisps of smoke formed as he breathed out a sigh into the night air. He began to trod down the staircase when his phone suddenly began to vibrate. Above the wallpaper of Peggy and their newborn son, Steve saw the banner with his son’s name.

"Hey buddy," Steve said with smile once the call connected, "What's up?"

There was the sound of a few hurried steps followed by muffled static before a voice blasted into existence.

"Daddy! Auntie Sharon is asking when you will be home?" the boy screamed, forcing Steve to peel the phone a few inches away from his ear.

"Oh... so, only Auntie Sharon misses me then?" Steve teased.

"No, daddy! I miss you tooooo! Please come home sooon!"

"I'm on my way right now."

"Good." The answer was so authoritative, yet adorable, that Steve couldn't help but smile. 

"So what did you do today, James?"

"I made Christmas Tree cookies!"

"That's awesome! Daddy wants at least six cookies!"

"Uhm... but I want to save one for Dylan... and one for Alice... and one for Auntie Sharon... and one for Mrs. Thomas..." The phone fell silent for a few moments as Steve was certain that James was counting and re-counting the number of cookies he had. "... I guess you can have four cookies, daddy!"

"Did you save one for yourself?"

There was a tiny gasp on the other end of the line followed by the muttering of numbers.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I can only give you one cookie."

"You're going to have three cookies all by yourself?" Steve laughed as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Auntie Sharon will be mad if you are too full to eat her roasted beef."

"I will be able to finish them! I am a big boy now!"

"Okay. If Auntie Sharon gets mad at you, I will not help you," Steve replied while trying to flag down a cab, however, that cab was occupied.

"Noooo!"

"Well then, daddy is about to get on a taxi. Please tell Auntie Sharon that I will be back in three hours."

"Okay! Bye bye, daddy."

Another occupied cab passed by.

"You forgot to give daddy a kiss."

There was a loud smack of lips and Steve grinned.

"See you soon, daddy."

"See you soon."

Steve finally saw an empty cab and immediately waved for it. The cab pulled over to the curb and Steve ran towards it when another man reached for the door handle with his gloved hands first.

"Hey! This is my cab," Steve said, puffing out a loud cloud of vapour. The man remained silent and still, but as the vapour dissipated, Steve found himself staring straight at a face he had never imagined he would see again.

"Bucky?"

The man with Bucky's face stared at him blankly for a long moment. Then, he tilted his head slightly to the side in a characteristic Bucky way, before he spoke with a voice that Steve had only heard in his dream for the past decade.

"Who the hell is Bucky?"


	2. The One Where It All Began

_BRAVERY OF ONE SAVES DOZEN LIVES IN IRAQ_

_Cpt. Rogers, Dubbed As "Captain America", Is Hailed as National Hero_

_Baghdad (CNC) - CNC's April Laine and photojournalist Jerry Affleck were with American forces during their security mission at Fallujah when they came under a surprise guerilla attack from insurgent forces. When the convoy was travelling down a narrow, muddy alleyway, enemy snipers fired from rooftops while suicide car bombs exploded on both ends of the road, effectively trapping the troops with vehicle wreckage and debris._

_It was then that our reporters were able to capture the heroism of Army Captain Steven G. Rogers on tape. Two HUMVs at the back were separated from the main convoy due to a third suicide car bomb that caused a building to collapse. Twelve soldiers were surrounded by the enemy and were unable to evacuate under the heavy fire. Cpt. Rogers braved the raining bullets and reached a vantage point where he was able to sustain sufficient covering fire to enable the escape of his comrades._

_Due to his bravery all twelve soldiers escaped certain death. However, they did not escape unscathed as one soldier reportedly suffered from extensive damage on one arm._

_-This is a developing story-_

* * *

\- December 22, 2009 -

"... right, Steve? Steve?"

Steve was jolted from his reveries by the sudden attention of his neighbour. Looking out the window and seeing the amber glow of the sun illuminating a borderless ocean of clouds, he suddenly remembered he was currently on a plane bound for New York.

"Uh, sorry," Steve said quickly. "What were we talking about?"

But before the older man could answer, the entire cabin crew walked up towards them, huddling in the narrow aisle at the front of the Economy section.

"Final flight out of D.C., Abraham?" the flight attendant, Karen, asked as she placed a clear plastic cup, a bottle of Bombay Sapphire, and a can of Schweppes onto the tray in front of Abraham Erskine. 

“No, this fella’s forced me to hold the Bible for him during the swearing-in next month,” Erskine pointed at Steve. “After that, then I can finally spend time somewhere other than the exotic banks of the Potomac and you will never hear from me again.”

“Good riddance,” an older flight attendant said as everyone laughed. Despite his assertion, Erskine had contacts of everyone here. So, no one would be hearing the last of him anytime soon. “Well, just know that you will be sorely missed.”

“Now, that’s a lie if I ever heard one, Belinda,” Erskine said with a grin. “You never learnt to appreciate my jokes even after all these years.” Looking at Steve, who was once again startled by the sudden attention, “Steve, did you know she and I go way back?”

“Since your first very flight from New York to D.C. as Senator-elect,” she supplied with a nod.

“Oh yes... so much has changed since then...” Erskine mused as he seemed to be reminiscing over the fond memories. “... I remember I still had a full head of hair then. Well, if you want someone to fuss over after I’m gone, Steve's your man.”

“It wouldn’t exactly be a chore,” Karen said with a playful wink as Steve gave a coy but polite smile.

“Karen, what would your grandson say if he heard you?” Erskine gasped dramatically and clutched his collar.

“Well, he just said his first word last week and it was ‘No!’” she said and showed them a video of a petulant baby on her phone.

“Isn’t he just absolutely adorable? How’s Eric doing these days...”

Steve slowly lost track of the animated conversation and returned to his thoughts. Although it only happened an hour ago, he recalled the memories with the haziness of a decades-old lens. However, even that cannot dull the sight of the electrifying eyes that were bluer than the clearest skies.. nor the sharp, crisp scent of a familiar body... nor the bitter sting at the man's lack of reaction to his childhood nickname... nor the impatient honk from the cab driver that broke the stalemate and caused the stranger to walk away... all the while, Steve remained immobilized as he watched on like an idiot...

“...Steve?”

There was a light shake on his shoulder as Steve looked sideways. The older man was looking at him with a mixture of concern and curiosity. The ladies had long returned to their posts.

“You’re looking a little pale here. It’s like you’ve seen a ghost.”

In a way, Steve supposed he did.

“I... I suppose I am just... overwhelmed by everything,” Steve said lamely. It wasn't entirely false, but it was untruthful enough to make Steve want to punch himself. Of course, he was still getting used to the idea of representing one-half of nearly 20 million people living in the State of New York. However, that barely registered in his mind as he was more preoccupied by one particular person.

Erskine gave him a sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder, making Steve feel even more guilty for the half-lie. “It takes time. And is it a good time to say that it only gets worse from here on?”

“No, not really,” Steve chuckled. "But if I turn out to be terrible at the job, I retained the right to say I told you so.”

“You won't be terrible,” Erskine said. “Remember what I told you before? You have something special that not many have in DC - not only that you have the passion and drive to do the right thing even if it is unpopular, but you also have the strength and the conviction to see it through. We have more than enough brains in the Capitol, what we are sorely lacking is a heart and a soul... _you_." Erskine paused for a moment before adding, "The muscles and the million-dollar smile doesn't hurt either, I suppose.”

And Steve definitely remembered, word-for-word, the entire conversation he had with Erskine during their first encounter six years ago.

That year, Steve received the Medal of Honour from the President for single-handedly rescuing an entire squad trapped under heavy fire in Iraq. Somehow, footage of his daring, unauthorized rescue was captured in its entirety by a CNN journalist and became headline news for the rest of the year. Due to parallels of his physical appearance and actions with the Captain America comics, the reporters nicknamed him as real-life Captain America. The name stuck with him since.

Behind the scenes, however, was quite a different story. Steve was court-martialed for insubordination. At one point, there were even rumours floated around that he could be dishonourably discharged. However, the men he saved and served with for two tours circulated a petition to commend him for his bravery and decisive action. Once the media caught wind of the trial, the public was furious at the maltreatment against an American hero. The politicians were all clamouring to praise his actions, which included the president. As the president was the command-in-chief, it basically gave the panel no choice but to let him off with an unusual promotion to the rank of major. However, they also commanded Steve to remain at an Arizonian home base in the name of "training" for further promotion. But they all knew the purpose of that was to effectively chain Steve to the base until Steve was fed up with doing nothing and quit on his own accord.

And it was during that time, when a disillusioned Steve tried to chart his future path outside the military, when he had a surprise visit from one of the most beloved Senators in the country.

* * *

_“How have you been?"_

_“Business as usual," Steve gave the usual, curt response._

_Erskine gave him an all-knowing glance, the kind that he had not received since... well... since Bucky..._

_A shiver travelled down Steve's spine._

_“No, really. How are you? All the media attention, blowback... they must be quite disorienting for you."_

_Although Steve didn't show it, he was completely surprised by the question._

_Those who only learnt about him in the news had only been interested in how he managed to pull off the death-defying heroism. Those who knew how the military worked only looked at him in pity and gave him bland words of encouragement that he did not need._

_Erskine was the first person, beside Peggy, that actually wondered about what he, as a regular human being, was going through._

_Steve swallowed once as he scanned the empty mess hall around them. “It... it has been difficult. I don't necessarily mind the national attention, especially if it promotes awareness to veteran affairs. But... the rest... is... complicated. Being stationed here... I feel like I'm not able to do a lot at my current post."_

_Erskine nodded sympathetically._

_“I'm the Chair of the Committee on Armed Services," Erskine said. “And that position affords me some luxury, including documents that others would not be privy to. We both know very well that your higher-ups want to force you out. But that’s no way to treat our national hero."_

_Steve stayed silent as he did not know how to respond without flat-out lying._

_“So... do you want to go back to Iraq and kill those terrorists? If so, I can make it happen.”_

_Steve stared at his palms and whispered softly, “I never want to kill anyone. I just don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from.”_

_Steve remembered that thoughtful gaze Erskine had. It was as if he scanned through his entire body and saw his soul._

_After a long pause, the Senator said simply, “There are a lot of bullies in the Capitol. And they can be even more dangerous to our country, our democracy, and our values, than any foreign enemies because guns and bullets cannot defeat them.”_

_Steve nodded absently._

_“Do you want to come work with me? I can sure use your expertise."_

* * *

And that was how Steve came to work as Erskine's consultant on defense and veteran affairs. The Senator announced his surprise retirement two years ago, publicly endorsing Steve to run for his seat, and the political newcomer suddenly found himself as the front-runner and ultimate winner of the coveted New York Senate seat.

Abraham Erskine, New York-native, decorated war veteran in the Vietnam War, former Governor of New York, fifth-term Rockefeller Republican Senator... and the list went on. He was held to such high regards by everyone that if there was one thing Congress could agree on, it would be that Erskine was the example of integrity, bravery, and statesmanship. He was as close to a living legend as one can be in the political world. And despite his personal political disagreements with the man, Steve was proud to be part of Erskine's team. 

On a more personal level, Erskine was also Steve's idol, father figure, and confidante. As far as Steve was conserved, Erskine was the father he never had, considering his birth father died before he could remember anything about him. Erskine was the one who gave Steve a second life beyond the one in the military when he needed it most, the one who lifted him out of the grief of losing Peggy...

“Just know that I’ll always be here to lend you an ear,” Steve heard Erskine said.

“Actually, I do have something,” Steve said while keeping his eyes forcefully on the screen in front of him. The movie continued to play but the images did not register in his mind. “I... I’ve not told this story to anyone before, except... for Peggy, because... well... she knew him and... I'm sorry... this is just a very difficult story for me to tell..."

Steve paused himself as he found himself rambling. Glancing at Erskine, he saw that the man merely kept silent and allowed Steve to take his time. Taking another deep breath, Steve resumed.

“I... I had a friend, he is called James. But he hated it and told everyone to call him Bucky, which is from his middle name, Buchanan. I told you before that I was scrawny, angry boy for most of my childhood... but somehow... he stuck by me through my fiery temper and all the highs and lows. He was my best friend - my _only_ friend.

“But when we were in our senior year, his parents were killed in a freak car accident... and since he was still underage... he was sent to live with a distant uncle that he had never heard of before. I still remember how we were both scared and worried until the day I sent him off at the airport. Something inside me knew it was the last time I would see him and... it's been more than a decade until I saw him again today.

“He looked exactly like him, but somehow, he didn't recognize me. I know he could just be a random look-a-like from who-knows-where, but my gut tells me he is _my_ Bucky. But then, I don't know what happened to him...” 

“Then you should have chased after him and asked,” Erskine said with a mild hint of admonishment. 

“I know... but I was just so shocked... I just couldn't react... and now I might never see him...”

The older man looked beside him and saw the clear distress painted on his companion's face. Then, the Senator chucked to himself.

“What?” Steve asked defensively.

“Nothing...” Erskine laughed. “It's just... some things finally made sense after all these years. You were in love with him, weren't you?”

“What?!” Steve shouted in panic before realizing that he was in a plane full of people. Lowering his voice, he hissed out a blatant lie, “I don't know what you mean...”

“Just because I am old enough to be exhibit A on the sub-committee of Aging doesn't mean I can't put two and two together,” Erskine said. “Am I wrong to deduce that you named your son after him?”

“I...” Steve wanted to argue, but he merely stared down at his hands and whispered, “I... yes, I did.”

“So, were you two ever...?”

“No,” Steve said. “We were best friends, nothing more. I might have wanted us to be something more back then, but... he was... well, this charming, handsome, and witty guy with a 4.0 GPA and also happens to be the star quarterback of our school while I... well, I was sarcastic, sickly, feisty kid who was a bit of an artistic loner cooped up with his pencils and sketchbooks."

“Peggy sounds like the female version of this Bucky and she fell in love with you all the same,” Erskine said. “The pre-treatment version of you, no less.”

“When I had nothing, I had him,” Steve said softly. “I suppose I never thought of professing my more-than-platonic affections towards him. I didn't dare risk our friendship... he meant everything to me.”

“I hope you change your mind the next time to see him,” Erskine said as he sipped the last of his drink. “Bucky decided to stay by your side even when everyone didn't tells me that he saw the real you -” Erskine patted Steve's chest, “- the same one Peggy saw when no one else did. He might not be in love with you, but I know he loves you enough that your confession would not make a dent in your relationship either way. Bonds like that don't break that easily.”

Steve fell silent as he considered Erskine's words.

“But I might not even get to. The man I saw... he might not even be the same person I knew back then.”

Erskine closed his eyes and shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. Grunting out, he said, “Call me a hopeless romantic, but to share such a tight bond with someone... I believe you two will find your way back to each other.”

As Erskine drifted to sleep, Steve looked out the window and spoke to the moon, the stars, and the endless clouds, “I... I hope so too.”


	3. The One Where Steve Becomes a Senator

_CPT. STEVE ROGERS COMES OUT AS BISEXUAL_

_Bombshell Declaration May Dramatically Change Trajectory of Static Race_

_New York (The New York Press Daily) - Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, is the front-runner and favorite to win the three-way race to become the replacement for Senator Abraham Erskine's seat._

_The special election was triggered when Senator Erskine announced his resignation last year, followed by an unexpected endorsement for the candidacy of Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers, more commonly-recognized as 'Captain America' for his heroic act during the Iraq War, was a long-time consultant and personal friend to the Senator. In yet another twist, Steve Rogers had announced that he would seek the office as an Independent, unlike Senator Erskine, who was a Republican. It must be noted that the last non-Republican candidate who won a Senate election was James Buckley, a Conservative, in 1970._

_In the latest statewide poll conducted last week, Rogers (I) captured 65% of support from likely voters, more than combined support for the Republican candidate, Clark Dole, and Democrat candidate Haley McLaughlin. However, yesterday's announcement is bound to shift some minds. In fact, some advocacy groups, such as Nuclear Family Values First, have since rescinded their endorsement for the independent candidate._

_Rogers stated during the press conference that "he did not want to hide an important part of his identity from the voters." He added that "bisexuality is nothing to be ashamed of and should be embraced."_

_If elected, Rogers will become the first publicly LGBTQ Senator in U.S. history._

* * *

\- January 5th, 2010 -

A handful of staff and interns congregated at a relatively quiet intersection of the Russell Senate Office Building. Some were carrying their notepads, pretending to be at work, but others forewent the thinly-disguised façade. A casual bystander might wonder why this interesting phenomenon, which only began this morning, occurred at this particular location. Indeed, this was but one of many similar-looking hallways within this building. However, this usual amount of attention was actually attributed to an occupant behind one door a few metres away.

There were a couple of sets of hasty footsteps fast approaching. Soon enough, two more interns joined with their eyes peering down the hallway with unbridled interest.

"Is it true that Captain America is in there?" one of the newcomers panted out in a hushed whisper.

"No one has seen him yet. And I don't think he is leaving there until the swearing-in starts," a staffer said as she tapped on her phone quickly. A moment later, her phone buzzed, and her eyes scanned across the screen. "It's official. He's in there. Miguel overheard Wilson's assistant asking where to bring up the take-out."

"Who's Wilson?" the other newcomer asked when he suddenly realized that everyone was looking at him incredulously. He continued haltingly, unnerved by the sudden attention, "... uh... it's our first day here...?"

"I always forget you interns are so green," the same woman sighed. "Well, Sam Wilson was an LD for Senator Erskine -" Glancing at their confused look, she added, "- legislative director, and now he's the chief of staff for Senator-elect Rogers. Basically, Rogers inherited all of Erskine's staff, as well as his office space. By the way, aren't you two supposed to be in orientation?"

"We are on our lunch break," he said quickly.

She nodded while scanning the two men. "Big Captain America fan?"

"Yes, but for me, he's also my bisexual icon crush."

Overhearing the conversation, a man walked up to the group and said sneeringly, "He's no icon. He was basically forced out of the closet when they dug up a radio interview he did when he was in college."

"No, he wasn't!" the man retorted hotly. "The recording only said 'If I didn't meet my wife, I would've probably married my best guy friend'. Captain America later _chose_ to reveal his sexual orientation because he is not ashamed of who he is."

"Well, did I forget to mention Rogers worked as Erskine's consultant? That's nepotism at its finest."

"That is _not_ nepotism! We have elections for a reason, so the people get to _choose_ who they want to represent them," the man returned. "As a New Yorker, I am proud to have him represent me." 

"No, the left-wing media elected Rogers," the man said. After a pause, he added, "Actually, I stand corrected. He played the bisexual card, and someone tried to gun him down, but they killed his wife instead. So his dead wife won him the election."

A chill swept through the group as they eyed each other cautiously.

"This is a callous thing to say! He led the Republican and Democratic candidates since the very beginning of the race -"

But before they could argue some more, the door swung open as a head poked out and scanned the hall. The group immediately assumed various postures and acted as inconspicuously as possible before the door slammed close again.

* * *

"Peter can come in first for Wilderness Traverse, yet he cannot find his way through this building," Sam grumbled as he slumped down on the couch, lifting the left side of Steve's body slightly. "Also, there's still a couple of interns down the hall waiting for you to show your face."

Steve smiled faintly as he brushed the hair on his son's head gently. Turning his attention to the two bands pressed against his chest, which he patted on subliminally, Steve felt a sense of bitter-sweetness as he never imagined being here with only his son beside him. There was a loud bang that exploded in Steve's ears and shook him out of his reverie. He turned towards the noise and saw a brown-haired, high schooler eyeing him sheepishly as the door slowly swung into him and away once again.

"Sorry, Mr. Rogers -"

"Parker!" Sam hissed, "You scared the living Light out of me, Peter!"

Peter looked positively sheepish and ashamed.

"I... I'm so, so sorry, Mr. Wilson," Peter said. "I will never do that again, Mr. Wil-"

" _Shhh!_ "

Peter looked towards where Sam was pointing and finally noticed the sleeping James.

"Sorry, Mr. Wilson," Peter said in a hushed voice as he tip-toed inside with two large bags in his hands.

"Put the food on the table and leave," Sam said.

Peter scrambled out of the room, but not before running straight into the door frame. Sam let out a sigh as he sank into his chair while Steve barely stifled a laugh at what just transpired.

"New staff?" Steve asked once the door closed.

"Yeah, I gave him the bump up from field worker after the campaign. Great kid, big brain, excellent work performance..." Sam explained. "But he has a bit _too_ much energy sometimes. Anyhow, you seem a bit... distracted... do you want to talk about it-"

"No," Steve sighed. Looking down at James, who was drooling on the suit jacket draped over him and sleeping without a single worry in the world, Steve said, "I just feel a bit sentimental."

"That's understandable," Sam nodded understandingly as he pulled out the food. "Well... you better try some of this famous Bean Soup since you didn't have the chance to last time."

"Ooh, teriyaki chicken wrap," Steve said as he took a bite. "Are you not having any?"

"Nah, one of the other staff got me a noodle bowl from Capitol Market," Sam said. When Steve looked confused, he explained, "It's a restaurant on the House side, and it has Noodle Bowl Tuesdays... never mind, you will understand why it is exciting when you get tired of eating this every day."

"Coffee's good, though," Steve said after a sip of his hot drink.

"Best there is around here," Sam said. "Enjoy it while you can before you get kicked out of Russell because I ain’t walking over here to buy you one."

"But aren't you my staff?"

"I'm your chief of staff, not your intern," Sam growled without heat as Steve chuckled.

"So what is on my schedule today."

"Today's the last easy day you will have for a long time," Sam said, pulling out his phone. "Here's a quick run-down. After your swearing-in ceremony and questions with the press, Erskine booked you off for two hours for lunch with the other Senators at the Senate Dining Room. Then, at 2 pm, you will have a meeting with Majority Leader Johann Schmidt at his office and after that, with Minority Leader Maria Hill at 3 pm. You will have a beer-at-4 with some fly-in constituents - a tradition that Senator Erskine started - and followed by a sit-down interview with the NYU student group that you asked to do. That's it for today, and I asked Henrietta, your scheduler, to block off everything past 6 pm because I know you want to spend some time with James."

"Sounds easy enough," Steve said wryly. "Can't wait for what comes next."

* * *

An hour later, Steve was standing in the periphery of one of the most storied chambers in the world. With his back against one of the three main doorways into the chamber, he took in the sight of the spectators in the gallery and the semi-circular platform of desks in front of him. Every one of those one hundred desks holds the awesome power and enormous responsibility of representing those living in their states, and every single one was filled with a Senator.

Steve couldn't spare a single thought on that as he was busy searching the crowd in the gallery as the chaplain administered his prayer. Finally, he was able to spot Laura, Erskine's wife, and Sharon, his sister-in-law. In between then, a groggy and pouting James sat as he rubbed his eyes and yawned widely.

Steve didn't know what felt more foreign. Being in this chamber as a soon-to-be Senator, or being here alone without the two of the most important people in his life.

He tore his eyes away before his emotions overwhelmed him. His tears were to the journalists what blood would be like to sharks, and he would not give in to them that easily on his first day.

There was a hand that squeezed his shoulder lightly. Steve turned to look at Abraham Erskine beside him, who gave him a warm smile.

"I'll make you proud," Steve whispered. "I will make America proud."

"I know you will," the older man whispered back. "You already have."

Steve gave him a nervous, stilted grin as the door behind them squeaked open. After a few seconds of muffled whispering, two men walked up beside him. Noticing the palpable tension and subtle tremour, Steve spared a glance at them.

On the left was the notorious politician, Alexander Pierce. There was a cold, calculating glint in his dark eyes as his gaze connected with his. A shudder traveled through Steve’s body as he broke the eye contact and paid attention to the younger man beside Pierce.

Then, his entire world stopped.

One of the men wore a chic combover hair with low taper fades, a light scruff along a chiseled jawline, and a form-fitting black suit. Steve locked onto the man's eyes as his heart leapt into his throat. He willed the stranger to turn his head slightly towards him just so he could just confirm - that... that...

And suddenly, Steve found himself staring at a pair of beautiful, blue eyes... ones of which he had not seen since... since...

* * *

_Steve felt the slight bump from a crushed can against his shoe as he shuffled backward. Pressed up against the brick wall at the end of a Brooklyn alleyway, he looked up to the three bullies that loomed over him menacingly._

_There was a hard punch to his stomach as Steve gasped in pain._

_"This one is for not minding your own business," the largest boy of the trio said as he grabbed the front of Steve's shirt and punched him on the face. The crack of fingers against his cheek mixed with Steve's moan of pain elicited the despicable laughter that echoed painfully in his ear. The metallic taste of blood from his split lip only had Steve angrier. Why did boys gifted with bigger bodies and greater strength abuse it to terrorize the weak?_

_"This one is for not knowing your place," the boy cooed at Steve's crumpled figure. "Have you learnt your lesson?"_

_Steve, however, forced himself onto his two shaky legs and glared back at the bully defiantly. "I can do this all day."_

_The larger boy sneered as he rolled his shoulder and massaged his fist, "You know what? So can I."_

_Steve braced himself in a defensive stance, already tasting defeat when another voice shouted out from behind the bullies._

_"Three on one doesn't seem fair."_

_"Who are you -"_

_The bully didn't get to finish his sentence as a fist connected with his face. He was knocked down with a howl of pain as the other two boys shared a look of bewilderment._

_"Did you just say you were leaving?"_

_The brown-haired boy with a challenging glint in his eyes stepped into Steve's view._

_The two boys considered for a moment before nodding frantically._

_"Go then," the new boy commanded._

_Seconds later, the three bullies disappeared into the main street with their tails between their legs. Steve's "savior" turned towards him and arched a brow. Something about the boy sparked a new sense of indignation and annoyance within him. Was it his smug grin? Or confident gait? Or the actual ability to fight off bullies?_

_"I had 'em on the ropes," Steve huffed as he felt the forming bruise on his cheekbone tenderly._

_The boy considered him for a brief moment before huffing bemusedly._

_"James Buchanan Barnes," the boy said as he extended his hand. "But I prefer Bucky."_

_"Bucky..." Steve tested the name in his mouth. "What kind of name is that? But I guess anything is better than James Buchanan."_

_Bucky barked out a hearty laugh as he motioned at his hand. "Don't leave me hanging."_

_Steve shook it, noting how Bucky's was much larger than his, and said, "Steven Grant Rogers. Call me Steve."_

_"Guess we both have terrible names then," Bucky said._

_Steve failed to suppress his urge and shared Bucky's grin. All the while, he stared into those mesmerizing, sapphire eyes as they were, and will remain, the most beautiful things he had ever laid eyes on._

* * *

Steve did not remember walking down the middle of the aisle towards the central rostrum. He did not remember raising his right hand and holding the U.S. Constitution in his left. He did not remember repeating the solemn oath of office after Vice President Fury. He did not remember putting on a strained smile as Senators milled around as they congratulated him on his induction to the august body.

James Pierce.

This was the name that echoed in his mind as he went through the pleasantries and small talks with an eye trained on the stranger with a familiar face at all times.

"This way, Senator," Steve heard as he realized that he was standing in front of an eager press pool at the old Senate chamber as they staged the mock swearing-in with Abraham holding the Constitution beside him.

"Which party will you caucus with?" Someone shouted out the question behind the blanket of flashing bulbs.

"Will you become the 50th vote for the Democrats to take back control of Senate?" Another yelled.

"Now, let's get Senator Rogers' family here for the photo first," Vice President Fury said as he waved Steve’s guests over while ignoring all the shouts and questions. A proud Laura and Sharon walked towards him with bright smiles. His son stumbled towards them with his curious eyes looking at everything around him.

"Now, who would you be?" Fury said as he crouched down and addressed James, who immediately wrapped his tiny arms around Steve's right leg.

"James Buchanan Rogers," he whispered quickly before burying his face into the fabrics shyly. 

Fury quirked an eyebrow at Steve in surprise. "Oh, don't we have another James Buchanan somewhere in this room?"

There was a audible gasp from Erskine, and Steve was sure that the older man was looking at him with a mix of shock and realization. With all his might, Steve willed himself to ignore both men who were mere feet away from him.

"I've heard about this today as well," Steve said stiffly. 

"What a coincidence, indeed," Fury concluded before they posed for another wave of flashing bulbs.

Subliminally, Steve's eyes drifted towards the other newly-installed Senator and found the other man staring back with a slight tilt of the head in confusion. He tore his gaze away and left the room as soon as he was allowed to.

"Steve..." Abraham started to speak when Steve quickly interrupted.

"I need to use the washroom," Steve muttered without meeting the concerned and confused gazes of his companions. He walked to the nearest washroom and immediately locked himself in. Blessedly, the washroom was unoccupied as he walked up to the sinks and opened the faucet. Water splashed onto his face as he stood for a long time in silence as he tried to cool down his pounding heart and turbulent mind. Then, he reached for the dispenser, pulled a handful of paper towels, and wiped down his face roughly.

"Get yourself together, Steven Grant Rogers," Steve panted out as he gave the mirrored image of himself a hard stare.

Suddenly, there was a loud series of urgent knocking on the door. Before Steve could respond, however, the footsteps departed as he could hear someone shout outside.

"Hey, you can't enter the women's washroom, sir!"

Steve opened the door just as the neighboring door slammed shut on a bewildered staff. She started to knock on the door incessantly as she shouted, "Sir, I would have to ask that you come out."

"What is the matter, Jenny?" Erskine asked as he walked up towards them with a concerned expression.

"Oh, Senator Erskine," she said in recognition. "Well... There was a young man who dashed into the women's washroom instead of the men's. I'm thinking of calling security -"

"I think the poor fellow is just having an acute case of food poisoning," Erskine lied smoothly as he stole a glance at Steve. "He was not the only one who was affected."

"Oh, well..." Jenny said with a bit of uncertainty. "In this case..."

"There's no one else inside, right?"

"No, I was the only one inside before he ran in," Jenny agreed.

"Why don't we afford him some dignity then? I can stay here until he comes out." 

"I... well... I suppose we can do that... thank you, Senator."

They watched the female staffer walk off, leaving them alone in the empty hallway.

"It seems like someone was equally if not more troubled by the revelation as you were," Erskine said as he pointed at the door.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked just as the door before them unlocked and swung open. Senator James Pierce emerged, looking slightly haggard. His once-immaculate hair was now ruffled, and his complexion was of a pasty white. Steve also noticed that his left hand was gloved while a tiny orange object that looked like a pill bottle was clutched tightly in his right. Then, the Senator noticed their presence.

In an instant, his entire demeanor shifted. He drew himself to full height with a rigid composure and hardened gaze. His face was still pale, but there was a sense of animosity and defiance exuding from his posture. It was as if they were the enemy, and he was ready to counter their attack at any moment. Strangely, he never spared a glance at Steve.

"Senator Pierce," Erskine said calmly as he extended his hand. "Congratulations on your appointment."

The man merely stared back blankly without moving a single muscle.

"James," someone called out.

Steve turned to see Secretary Alexander Pierce walking down the hall in a brisk stride. When his penetrating eyes fell on Steve, Steve felt as if he was scanned and utterly exposed. Then, the older man quirked his lips up into a tight smile. However, there was no warmth in the gesture as Steve could only feel an unnerving sense of coolness and veiled rage.

"Abraham," he said curtly without acknowledging Steve's presence. "What a surprise to see you around these parts."

"This will likely be the last time we talk in person," Erskine said.

"Pity," Pierce said, not sounding regretful at all before he turned around to his nephew. With a dangerously low voice, he commanded, "James, let's go."

The man gave a stiff nod, as if he was a subordinate ordered by his commander, before he walked after the Secretary obediently.

"Are you sure he's the Bucky you're looking for?" Erskine asked as the two men went out of sight.

"I..." Steve hesitated. "I... I don't know. He looks exactly like how I remembered him. But he doesn't seem to recognize me, and he... he acts nothing like the Bucky I knew."

"Well... all I can say is that Secretary Pierce is a dangerous character," Erskine said. "If this James Pierce is, indeed, your Bucky, he might not be the same person that you once knew, especially being under his uncle's influence for so many years. And also, keep your history with him a secret and don't let Secretary Pierce exploit your connection with him."

"I... I understand."

Erskine heaved a sigh. "This just became a lot more complicated than I thought."

Steve wondered if that was the greatest understatement of his life.


End file.
